Totally in mexico
by Karlla Darcy Culen
Summary: Eu ganhei essa fic de presente por amigo secreto... Todos os creditos a aminha querida amiga Luana Kira


Totally in México

- Burritosssssssss!!!! Gritam Clark e Gold saindo do trailer em disparada  
- Que tanto berro é esse?!!!!!! Grita Lois acordando repentinamente com os gritos dos garotos.  
- Méxicooooooooooooooo!!! Acorda gritando Karllita  
Naty acordou assustada com tanto berreiro, batendo a cabeça na cama de cima  
- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Grita ela  
- Ai onde? O quê? Quando? Acorda Paola desorientada, que estava na cama acima.  
- É burritossssssssssssssssssssss!! Levanta Silvia desesperada tropeçando em Mari.  
- Ô merda!!!!!!!! Berra Mari tirando a mascara do rosto.  
- O que ta acontecendo? Pergunta Pri esfregando os olhos.  
- Estamos no México!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grita novamente Karllita vestindo uma roupa  
Todas as garotas levantaram-se rapidamente em polvorosas.  
Já faziam três semanas que o grupo do Totally estavam na estrada, decidiram fazer um tour pela America de trailer, devido à grande confusão aérea do Natal passado...  
Quando todas puseram o pé fora do trailer...  
_ Que lugar é este? Pergunta Mad  
- Não tenho idéia. Diz Patty  
- Espera um minuto. Diz Louise consultando no seu notebook os mapas do Google. – Tá difícil... Continua ela  
- Bem de qualquer forma é melhor perguntar pra alguém... Diz Dani  
- Mas pra quem, não to vendo ninguém aqui... Fala Mari  
- Bem se tu levantar essa mascara do rosto tenho certeza que as coisas vão melhorar. Diz Re revirando os olhos.  
- Pô Re! Tô meio lerda, to morrendo de sono, a Pahh e a Bruna não me deixaram dormir.  
- Nós o quê? Falam as duas. Pahh já estava com o violão em punho e Bruna já entoara seus primeiros lá lá lá lásssss da manhã...  
- Tô com uma sensação que não estamos no México. Diz Tha  
- Garotos voltem aqui já!!!! Aponta Lois com os olhos arregalados e visivelmente incomodada por ter acordado tão cedo – Agoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!  
Clark e Gold se olham e dão de ombros com os burritos na boca.  
-Dexioso. Diz Clark com a boca cheia  
Lois arqueia a sobrancelha e pergunta:  
- Onde estamos?  
Novamente os rapazes se olham, no que Gold responde:  
- Creio que no México.  
- Eu não disse!!! Uhuuuu!!! Grita Karllita de felicidade dançando a "dança do Papai Noel"  
Todos olham pra ela, sérios e compenetrados  
- Quê que foi gente? Pergunta ela sem entender  
Lois balança a cabeça e volta a questionar  
- Porque vocês acham que estamos no México? Diz ela cruzando os braços  
Naty levanta a mão  
- Por que tá quente?!  
- E aquele homem ta com um chapéu enorme. Aponta Silvia  
- E porque temos burritos. Aponta Karllita com total certeza  
- Louise? Lois a olha  
- Humm, meu GPS não tá funcionando, e a net tá ruim aqui, ainda não posso dá uma posição exata. Fala tecnicamente Louise.  
Lois pensa um pouco,balança a cabeça e grita – Méxicoooooo, aqui estamos nós!!!!!!!!!!!  
Todos começam a pular de alegria, dançando uma espécie de Cha Cha Cha, acompanhados pelo violão de Pahh e a voz de Bruna, afinal Las Vegas estava muito mais perto... De Repente uma pessoa grita – Genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Todos param e direcionam seu olhar para Dani, no que ela diz: - Tive uma pequena idéia, que tal antes de comemorarmos, nós irmos naquele posto ali e perguntarmos onde estamos?! Hã? Que Tal?!  
Todos se entreolham e parecem não achar má idéia, apesar de desnecessário, como pensavam alguns deles...  
- Pois eu vou perguntar! Oferece-se Karllita já indo em direção ao posto... No que a seguem Paola , Naty, Silvia...  
- Será que eles falam a nossa língua? Pergunta Naty  
- Há não deve ser difícil! Português não é tão diferente de Espanhol... Diz Paola  
- Não sei... Acho que eles não vão entender. Afirma Silvia  
- Meninas, deixem comigo, nós vamos descobrir onde estamos é agora e queira Deus q estejamos no México. Diz Karllita  
O posto era bem simples, típico posto de beira de estrada, uma carroceria velha ao lado, um cachorro que parecia não comer a séculos e em um canto um violão, o que as dava plena certeza que realmente estavam no México. Elas entram na lojinha de conveniência, que mais parecia um boteco, e se direcionam ao balcão...  
- Hola! Disculpe señor, ¿podría decirnos de qué país estamos? Pergunta sorrindo Karllita  
O homem, um senhor de seus 50 anos, olhou-as confuso, e não disse nada... Karllita insistiu na mesma pergunta  
- Señor, ¿podría decirnos de qué país estamos?  
O homem continuou calado e quando ela já iria novamente repetir a pergunta, um rapaz com o dedo indicador levantado diz:  
- México!  
- Esto!!!!!!!!!!!!! Diz Karllita o aplaudindo, no que ela olha para as meninas dizendo: - Le dije!  
- Usted puede obtener un mapa? hemos perdido ...  
Os dois ficam parados olhando pra ela...  
- Mapa sabe?! Repete ela  
- Háááá... O rapaz sai e depois de uns dez min. volta com um mapa na mão, o põe sobre o balcão e aponta para uma cidadezinha, não muito distante da capital...  
- México!!! Diz ele com ênfase  
- Muchas gracias!!!!!! Elas pegam o mapa e saem super agradecidas com a gentileza do rapaz mexicano...  
- Pronto, missão cumprida! Diz Karllita – Estamos aqui. Aponta ela no mapa...  
- San Luis Potosi?! Não é onde encontraram uma espécie de calendário lunar a mais ou menos 3 anos? Pergunta Mad  
Todos a olham  
- O quê? Disse algo errado? Pergunta ela confusa  
- Deve ter algo mais divertido pra se fazer aqui né ?! Diz Pri  
- Ei, a Mad ta certa, vejam isso... Louise começa a ler em voz alta – Pesquisadores do INAH, informam ter desenterrado uma escultura monolítica que pode ser um dos primeiros calendários da Mesoamerica. A peça foi encontrada em março de 2005 nas ruínas de Tantoc em San Luis Potosi, dizem que a peça tem poderes, e se uma mulher tocá-la no 13º mês lunar os obterá.  
Todas ficam em silêncio  
- Não entendi nada. Fala Naty  
- E que 13º mês lunar é esse, se só temos 12 meses. Fala Mari  
- Eu explico. Diz Dani - No dia 12 próximo, ao pôr-do-sol, iniciam-se as comemorações que antecedem o ano Novo judaico. O Ano Novo Judaico, como qualquer outra data religiosa judaica, não muda a cada ano, mas como esse calendário não coincide com o calendário Gregoriano, essas datas parecem se deslocar em nosso calendário a cada ano. O Calendário Judaico é baseado em três fenômenos astronômicos: a rotação da terra sobre seu próprio eixo (um dia), a revolução da Lua em torno da Terra (um mês) e a revolução da Terra em volta do Sol (um Ano). O calendário judaico coordena todos os três fenômenos astronômicos. Os meses são de 29 ou 30 dias, correspondendo aos 29½ dias do ciclo lunar. Os anos são de 12 ou 13 meses, correspondendo ao ciclo solar de 12,4 meses. O mês lunar inicia quando a primeira fatia de Lua se torna visível após o pôr-do-sol, após a Lua Nova. O ano lunar perde aproximadamente 11 dias a cada ano e portanto um mês lunar a mais é acrescentado a cada 19 anos.  
- E isso quer dizer que? Pergunta Clark  
- Que o último mês lunar acrescentado foi em 1989. Diz Louise  
- Que pior! Diz Paola  
- Não Paola, é que melhor! Podemos encontrar a peça e pegar os poderes! Diz Gold  
- Mas quem só pode é mulher. Diz Patty  
- Sim, e nós temos várias mulheres aqui, não é Clark?! Diz Gold colocando a mão no ombro do amigo  
- Boa, Gold, Boa! Diz Clark  
Lois bate com força no braço de Clark – Aiiiiiiii!!!  
- Ô o respeito pô! Diz ela  
- Eu quis dizer, boa a idéia dele e não vocês. Diz Clark  
Lois bate novamente  
– Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Grita ele de novo – Porquê isso agora?  
- Pra ficar calado na próxima. Diz ela  
- Não gostei da idéia. Diz Silvia  
- Tô fora dessa. Fala Re  
- Nós também. Dizem Pahh e Bruna  
- Qual é vai ser legal! Diz Mad  
- É só uma lenda besta minha gente. Diz Mari  
- Tô dentro! Diz Louise levantando-se  
- Tô nessa também. Diz Dani  
Paola, Naty, Tha,Patty levantam a mão em comum acordo  
- Lois? Pergunta Gold  
- Tendo fuzaca, to no meio dela!  
- Espera gente! Diz Karllita mexendo no notebook da Louise – Aqui diz que O filme do Zorro, com Antonio Bandeiras foi gravado na cidade de Hacienda Gogorron, aqui mesmo em San Luis Potosi!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que tal irmos pra lá?  
Louise se dirige a Karllita e puxando as orelhas diz  
- Que tal você ficar longe do meu notebook agora!!!!!!!!!  
- Ai ai ai, foi mal, só queria dá uma outra opção! Diz Karllita em tom choroso e passando a mão na orelha  
- Tô com a Karllita! Diz Pri – Afinal Antonio Banderas é Antonio Banderas.  
- Bem é melhor do que ir atrás de uma lenda doida! Diz Mari  
- Bem, mas a maioria vence, vamos pra Tantoc. Diz Gold  
- Bem, mudei de idéia, quero ver Antonio Banderas. Diz Tha, passando para o lado da Karllita.  
- Mas, mas o Antonio Banderas não vai ta lá! Diz Dani  
- Alguma coisa dele deve ta lá né... Diz Pri  
- Mas ainda somos a maioria – Diz Clark  
- Espera tem a Lk que pode empatar – Diz Karllita  
- Lukita qual o lado que você vai ficar? Pergunta Karllita  
- Cadê ela? Pergunta Silvia  
- Tá deitada lá em cima! Aponta Patty  
Karllita se dirige a Lk e novamente pergunta, mas não obteve resposta.  
- Ué?! Diz Re subindo a beliche - Tá com fones de ouvido! Grita Re  
Karllita sobe também e começa a berrar  
- Lukitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Epa! Diz Paola subindo e metendo o berreiro também  
- Lkzitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Há é assim hein?! Diz Mari e mete o grito  
- Lkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
Paola não deixa por menos  
- Lkzitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Elas se entreolham, fazem cara de mau e metem o berreiro, até se engasgarem de tanto gritar. Re revira os olhos e tira o fone de ouvido de Lk e pergunta:  
- Então de que lado vai ficar?  
- Acho que vou virar de bruços agora né?! Já to ficando dolorida desse jeito! Diz ela  
Lois respira fundo  
- Ai minha Santa Mãezinha das Periquitas aflitas, dá-me paciência! Lk, continua ela, tu gosta do Antonio Banderas ou de ganhar super poderes?  
Lk pensa e pensa e diz:  
- Só se for os do Peter! Diz ela sorrindo  
Na estrada...  
- Meninas esse mapa tá certo? Não to vendo nenhuma placa que indique que estamos indo a Tantoc. Diz Gold  
- Claro né Gold, tu está sem óculos! Diz Karllita  
- Olha ali uma placa! Aponta Paola  
- Tá dizendo o que lá? Pergunta Naty  
- Tantoc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lê Silvia  
Em Tantoc...  
- Uauuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!! Todos ficam boquiabertos  
- Que tantas pedras!!!!!!!!!!! Diziam admirados  
- Já está quase anoitecendo, é melhor localizar esta pedra logo! Diz Mari  
- Como que vocês tem tanta certeza que esta pedra vai estar aqui? Pergunta Paola  
- Lá dizia que ela não foi retirada do local, porque é patrimônio da humanidade... Diz Louise  
- Mas patrimônios da humanidade não deviam ficar no museu? Pergunta Naty  
Re revira os olhos  
Depois de uma longa caminhada e diversas paradas...  
- Genteeeeeeeeeeeeeee olhem só!!!! Diz Dani – Acho que eu achei. Aponta  
Lá tinha uma pedra com um pequeno buraco no meio...  
- Isso dá super poderes? Pergunta Mari  
- Bem diz que é pra esperarmos até meia-noite e alguém tocá-la, ai veremos! Diz Lois  
- E como teremos certeza que esta é a pedra? Pergunta Pri  
- Bem aqui nesta placa tá escrito "Aquí". Diz Dani  
- Então temos uma hora para esperarmos... Diz Louise  
- Hummm gente uma dúvida. Levanta a mão Karllita - Quem vai tocar nessa coisa?  
Todos ficam em silêncio e em seguida uma alvoroço de "Eu vou" "Eu que vou" "Nada disso eu que vou" ecoaram pela deserta paisagem noturna de Tantoc...  
- Já sei vamos tirar no palitinho! Diz Clark  
Todas concordaram e rapidamente todas tiraram seus palitinhos e por uma obra do destino Karllita foi a sorteada.  
- Issoooooooooooooooo!!!! Gritou ela fazendo a "Dancinha do Papai Noel" novamente  
Todos a olham  
- Detesto quando ela faz isso! Diz Re  
1 minuto para Meia-Noite...  
- Se posiciona Karllita e tome cuidado! Diz Dani  
Karllita vai temerosa e estica seu braço, fecha seus olhos e finalmente toca a pedra  
Depois de um minuto ela abre seus olhos e diz  
- Ué nada aconteceu!  
- Sabia tanto! Afirma Mari  
Karllita se vira pra todos e diz:  
- Era melhor ter ido ver o Antonio Banderas.  
De repente atrás dela, a pedra começa a pegar fogo, todos começam a gritar e saem correndo mata adentro...  
- Acho que já tá bom aqui. Diz Tha  
Todos estavam ofegantes  
- O que foi aquilo? Pergunta Patty  
- Estão todos bem? Pergunta Lois  
- Karllita? Você tá bem? Pergunta Louise  
- Não sei, to sentindo um arrepio pelo corpo, uma queimação... Diz ela passando a mão pelo corpo.  
De repente começa a dançar "a Dancinha do Papai Noel" freneticamente, e a tirar suas roupas.  
Gold e Clark se animam  
-Epa! Diz Lois – Para com isso mulher!!!!  
- Alguém segura ela! Grita Dani  
- Alguém tampe os olhos dos meninos! Berra Naty  
A energia de Karllita durou a madruga inteira, os garotos permaneceram vendados até amanhecer o dia...  
Já era dia quando ela dormiu, já cansada.  
- Acho que foi algum efeito colateral. Diz Dani  
- Será que ela ganhou algum poder? Pergunta Pri  
- Só se for de a melhor dançarina do Papai Noel. Diz Lois  
- Mas aquilo foi inexplicável! Diz Mad  
- Pra tudo existe uma explicação. Diz Louise  
Já estavam todos acordados, inclusive Karllita que não se lembrava de nada, todos estavam receosos em contar o que havia acontecido e em perguntar se ela tinha algum poder... Decidiram voltar ao trailer, mas a caminhada não durou muito...  
- Oxente neguim?! Que diaxo é isso vice?! Cês que foram responsáveis por isso?! Aponta o homem com uma arma na mão para a queimada ao redor.  
Todos assustados e sem entender nada, Lois pergunta também:  
- Que é isso homem, tu fala a nossa língua?  
- Dando uma de gaiata hein? Diz o homem, chegando em seguida uns policiais  
- Todos vocês estão presos vice! Por ter causada essa queimada toda!  
Na delegacia...  
- Porque eles não acreditam na gente? Diz chorando Karllita  
- Que pior! Diz Paola  
- Minha mãe vai me matar quando souber disso. Diz Mari  
- Já sei gente! Diz Naty – Nós fomos tele transportados quando a Karllita tocou na pedra.  
- Não pode ser Naty a pedra ainda estava lá. Diz Louise  
- Ora a pedra foi transportada também. Diz Silvia  
- Talvez a pedra fez com que todos daqui do México falassem nossa língua. Diz Re  
- Monopolização de língua? Acho que não. Diz Gold  
- Gente! Diz Dani – Tive outra pequena idéia, que tal perguntarmos onde estamos? Já que eles entendem nossa língua...  
Lois levanta-se e pergunta ao homem  
- Meu senhor, por favor onde estamos?  
- Numa delegacia!  
Lois revira os olhos  
- Em que cidade?  
O homem levanta e diz  
- Bichinha, não me vem com essas suas gaiatices que senão tua pena vai aumentar um bocadinho vice!  
- Pena? Diz ela com os olhos arregalados e voltando para o resto do grupo  
Depois de um dia exaustivo, de vários depoimentos, e de serem tachados de doidos, esquisitos, e de serem mandados "pra debaixo da égua" diversas vezes, eles foram liberados, com a pena de passar 1 mês cumprindo pena na comunidade local.  
Saindo da delegacia, eles decidiram ir ao posto que disseram que ali era o México  
No posto...  
Assim que entraram na lojinha, o senhor com o chapéu de palha trata logo de berrar  
- Toinnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As tuas amigas mexicana tão de volta!  
Toin sai com um sorriso só  
- Rolá!!! Diz o rapaz  
Todas olham para Karllita  
O rapaz continua a falar  
- Sou bom no joguim de mapas de ocês vice! Consegui 10 conto por ter achado o México proces!  
- É! E agora num quer saber de outra vida né Toin! Diz Zé gritando lá trás  
- Acho que eles num entendem você naum Toin!  
- Tem razão pai, como que eles dizem mesmo muchas gracias!  
A turma sai do estabelecimento atônita  
- Porquê você não perguntou em português mesmo?! Berra Silvia sacudindo Karllita  
- Achei que estávamos no México! Diz ela  
- Ai Meu Deus que fim de mundo é esse? Pergunta aflita Mad  
- Ei espera aí! Diz Gold – E aquela placa que você viu na estrada Silvia?  
- É a placa Sil?! Pergunta ironicamente Karllita  
- Ora tinha escrito Tantoc sim!  
Então decidiram ir conferir  
- Tantoc viram! Diz Silvia apontando para a placa  
- É isso mesmo! Diz Clark  
- Espera ai. Diz Gold tirando uma galha de arvore que caia sobre a placa  
"TANTOCARNICEIRONAESTRADA"  
Todos olham para Silvia  
- E tá escrito de giz Sil! Diz Dani dando um peteleco na cabeça dela  
E então decidiram finalmente checar a pedra  
- Nossa que estrago! Diz Louise  
- Que pior! Diz Paola  
- Vamos procurar gente, qualquer coisa que tenha iniciado o fogo, tem que ter uma explicação! Diz Louise  
- Achei! Diz Clark – Uma ponta de cigarro!  
- Ô Merda! Diz Mari  
Todas olham pra ela  
- Não fumei isso tá, sou contra tabagismo! Diz ela  
Se não foi nenhum de nós então quem foi? Pergunta Tha  
- Talvez alguém já tinha passado por aqui e imprudentemente não tenha apagado a ponta de cigarro... Diz Pri  
- Então tá explicado... Diz Re  
- Que pior! Diz Paola  
Karllita já estava a pôr uma folhinha na boca, quando Lois a interrompeu...  
- A placa Karllita! Aponta Lois  
"AQUÍ  
Folha de catuaba  
Pra te deixar animadin..."

Todos riem  
- Mais um mistério desvendado! Diz Louise  
- Ô catuaba abençoada! Diz Gold  
Então decidiram voltar pra cidade  
- Gente qual o nome desta cidade? Pergunta Patty  
- Juazeiro do Norte! Diz LK sorrindo  
Todos param e a olham  
- O quê foi gente? Pergunta ela  
- Você sabia o tempo todo? Pergunta Lois rangendo os dentes  
- Ué, claro que sim, estamos no Ceará, e ei de não saber.  
- Porquê você não nos disse!!!!!!!!!! Grita Lois raivosa  
- Há vocês estavam tão animados, que fiquei com pena de estragar a alegria de vocês e além do quê, ninguém me perguntou. Diz Lk abrindo as mãos  
- Nós vamos te matar!!!!!!!!! Berra Mari  
- Espera gente! Interfere Louise – Antes de vocês lixarem a LK tenho uma confissão a fazer, não existia nenhuma lenda de super poder naquela peça... eu inventei... Diz ela baixando a cabeça  
Todos se olham e começam a rir  
- Nossa e eu ainda dei uma explicação enorme sobre o calendário lunar. Diz Dani caindo na gargalhada  
- Então vamos, que temos ainda um mês pela frente aqui. Diz Karllita  
- Que pior! Lamenta-se Paola  
- Gente, só fiquei com uma dúvida... Diz Clark – Se não estamos no México, então aquilo que nós comemos não é burritos...  
- É mesmo o que será então? Indaga Gold  
Na banquinha ao lado...  
" Vende-se Buruaca, só 0,50"

FIM


End file.
